Rien n'est Vrai, Tout est Permis
by xBaskerville
Summary: HOBBITxASSASSIN'SCREED ; Les rues ne sont plus sûres à Laketown. Pourtant, celui qui fait régner la terreur pourrait être un atout majeur. Il suffit juste de l'attraper ! Comment faire, quand cette personne est un fantôme ?
1. Ouverture

Oui, je sais, une autre fanfiction alors que je n'ait pas finie les précédente.

Mais l'inspiration est là sans que je ne puisse l'ignorer ! Au moins, je vous ai écrit quelque chose, mais est-ce que cela vous plait ? J'aimerai savoir si je continue à me focaliser sur cet étrange cross over auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé sans « Assassin's Creed 4 Meets Parkour in Real Life - Comic-Con - 4K » (titre de la vidéo sur Youtube !)

Cette fanfiction ne devrait pas être longue. A moins que vous ne vouliez avoir plus d'éléments. Pour cela, il suffirait de me convaincre d'écrire plus.

…

Yep, bien que je ne sache pas marchander, je suis sérieuse !

Je vous laisse découvrir et juger !

* * *

**Rien n'est Vrai, Tout est Permis.**

_Ouverture_

* * *

Tout avait commencé le soir de leur arrivé à Laketown.

Personne ne s'était attendu à cela, les treize nains épuisés et le jeune hobbit maladif n'aurait pas même pu croire un seul instant ce qui venait tout juste de se passer sous leurs yeux ! En moins de temps qui ne fallut pour le dire.

Oh ! Pardonnez l'illustre conteur que je suis. J'ai oublié de vous dire ce qui débuta cette histoire. L'âge pèse sur mes épaule et ma mémoire se raccourcie quelque peu. Enfin, vous n'y pouvez rien, ne gardez donc pas vos visages couverts d'inquiétude ! Ce n'est pas un vieillard tel que moi qui devrez vous inquiétez. Il y a bien pire dans la nature. Oui, bien pire …

Comme je vous le disais, tout a débuté à Laketown.

Croyez-moi où non, mais Thorïn, fil de Thràin, fils de Thrór, je Roi sous la Montagne est de retour ! Quelle joie cette nouvelle nous a apporté ! Bien qu'au tout départ, aucun des villageois ne voulait y croire. Mais le sceau, le symbole de cette famille royale, ne trompe pas. Et malgré les âges, ce visage du ce prince disparu depuis soixante ans, n'à point changé.

Nous n'avons point vu le cracheur des feux depuis des années ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne gardons pas un œil vigilant su nos belles jeunes filles, quelque soit son statu social. Et la non-venue de ce lézard ne peu signifiait aussi sa mort !

Enfin, je m'égare, je m'égare ! L'âge, qui puis-je ?

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Il est vrai. Nous en étions donc là.

Le Maire a reçu le roi et ses filleuls, ainsi qu'un être que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour un hobbit. Semi-homme vivant loin d'ici, dans les Terre de l'Ouest, dans un coin calme est paisible du nom de la Compté. Un banquet fut organisé en ce retour.

Notre Maire a promis le soutient que désiré le prince, puis à ouvert les portes de la ville aux autres nains de la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield.

Le banquet c'est poursuivit longuement, jusqu'à l'aube, jusque dans les tavernes de la ville, peu importe soient-elles ! Et tout cela malgré les dangers que nous encourions tous.

Oui, il y a peu, quelque chose pire que Smaug depuis plusieurs mois. Un tueur qui rode et qui choisi méticuleusement ses victimes. Ses meurtres sont sans limites autant il peu montrer du respect pour ses victimes, autant il les déshonore et les humilient. Il tue sans limite, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et il est là, autour de nous, et nous ne le voyons pas. Certain suppose qu'il s'agit d'une femme a qui son innocence et sa vertu lui aurait été retiré de force, d'autres pense à un enfant qui rejettent son manque d'affection envers des adultes autant hommes que femmes. Mais cette personne est intouchable, telle une fumée que l'on tenterait d'attraper avec les mains.

Nous avons prévenus autant que nous le pouvions tous les nains. Seul le hobbit, un peu maladif, a choisit de se retirer dans une chambre dans une auberge que le Maire lui offrait. Les nains, eux, sont allés festoyés dans une taverne proches du lac, fier d'être si près du but pour nous libérer du dragon.

Maître Bard a cherché à les dissuader le feu du dragon nous attendrait tous. Des hommes et des femmes se jointent à sa cause bien que la majorité de la population préfacent reconstruire un village et fêter la mort d'un dragon, que de voir un jour leurs filles et leurs richesses voler par ce dragon.

Ces treize nains festoyés donc et nous festoyâmes avec eux ! Des chants des rires et des cris raisonnèrent de longues heures durant ! La bière coula à flot sans que personne ne fusse dans l'obligation de verser la moindre pièce d'argent ! Les rivières couleront bientôt d'or.

Maître Dwalïn, l'un des nain de la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield, nous conta les moindres détails de leur péripéties, des Monts d'Ered Luin jusqu'à notre belle ville. Sous nos oreilles attentives, ils nous racontaient comment son roi avait enrôlé ses treize fiers compagnons, avec une merveilleuse anecdote qui allait avec. Nous rîmes comme jamais. Les années de souffrances que nous avait apportées le Première et Principales calamités de notre âge, venaient de disparaître.

Et puis, c'est là, que nous vîmes tous un bras, centré dans un magnifique tissu de soie blanche, attraper la choppe que Maître Dwalïn s'apprêter à terminer. Cette même choppe fut reposer quelques instant plus tard sur le comptoir. Mais personne ne pu dire qui avait fait ça. Excepté que ce fusse un bras tout de blanc vêtue. Fantôme ? Non.

Vous savez aussi quel est le tempérament des nains, n'est-ce pas ? Nos treize invités l'ont suivit, muté par leur instinct vers la sortie de derrière. Et nous les avons suivit pour garder en nos mémoires qu'une vision d'horreur.

La porte de bois ouverte, je me souviens avoir perdu notion du temps et de l'espace, mes yeux fixement collé sur le dos d'une grande silhouette vêtue d'un habit blanc de soie, brodé de fil d'or et d'argent, de gantelet d'un cuir épais, incrusté de diverses pierres précieuses. Sa ceinture aussi était d'un cuir époustouflant, au même titre que le travail d'orfèvre sur les fourreaux de ses armes. Il pouvait être de dos, mais il gardé une grande prestance.

Notre silence lui a fait tourner sa tête encapuchonnée vers nous. Nous vîmes que ses lèvres remuer dans un rictus satisfait. Un battement de cil suffit pour qu'il ait le temps de disparaître, laissant derrière lui, le cadavre de deux gardes, tous deux éventrés, gisant dans une marre de sang.

Le plus intéressant, fut que les nains proposèrent leur aide pour retrouver ce meurtrier sans nom ni apparence distincte. Même maintenant, alors que nous connaissons les raisons et que nous savons qui est derrière tout cela, il nous est dur d'avouer cette vérité.

Si vous souhaitez savoir la suite, ce ne sera pas de ma main. Il se fait tard et je me fais vieux.

Et, ce tueur va bientôt venir pour moi, j'ai retrouvé une plume banche noyée dans du sang devant ma porte. Car j'ai fait des choses dont je ne peux être fier. Je le regrette, mais rien ne changera mon destin.

Mais vous pouvez rester, vous ne risquez rien.

Ou du moins, si vous n'êtes en rien coupable d'un acte grave.

Car, telle est la devise qu'il laisse toujours derrière sur le mur où languissent ses victimes : « **Rien n'est Vrai. Tout est Permis.** »*

Le vieillard déposa sa plume sur son pupitre et scella la lettre.

Un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres, les bougies furent une à une mouchées, sans qu'il ne puisse distinguer qui que ce soit dans la pièce.

- Je ne me serais jamais attendue à cette chute.

- Il en va pour moi de même, Monsieur.

- Sais-tu que je regrette ?

- Oui, plus que tout. Mais rien ne ramènera ce que vous avez enlevé. La tristesse perdurera. La mort aussi.

- Cela pourra t'aider à ton deuil ?

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que je l'ai laissé s'en aller.

Le vieil homme rit de bon cœur, bien que crisper dans la douleur.

- Tu écriras la fin ?

- Pour vous, pour les autres et pour moi.

- Tu es bien aimable. Puis-je te demander une dernière faveur ?

- Je verrais bien de quoi il est question monsieur.

- Ce prénom dont tu es si fier, d'où vient-il ?

L'homme en fin de vie, sentie sa respiration se couper peu à peu, sans qu'il n'en ait à souffrir. Peut-être parce que lui, avait cherché à se repentir. Voilà pourquoi son bourreau avait choisit le poison. Simple mais efficace. Arme fatale. L'Arme parfaite d'un assassin

Alors que sa conscience s'échappait, il mémorisa les dernières paroles douloureuses.

- C'est un secret, que je garderai. Pour le moment, _requiescat in pace_.*

Ô oui ! C'est que le vieil homme allait faire. Bien que Mahal ne lui accorde peut-être pas cette grâce.

L'homme perdit tout souffle alors que les bougies se rallumaient une à une, ne laissant que dans leur sillage brûlant et de cire coulante, l'ombre d'un fantôme et une plume d'aigle se posant dans un ballotement doux sur la main du nouveau cadavre.

Et sur le bureau de chêne sculpté, il ne resta que l'encrier et la longue plume d'oie. L'ouvrage des mémoires du vieil homme n'étaient plus. Juste volé ou détruite ? Lues ou brûlés ?

À vous de voir.

Après tout, rien n'est vrai et tout est permis.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

* _Rien n'est vrai tout est permis_ est la « règle » du crédo des Assassins de Assassin's Creed.

*Si tu ne fais pas italien (ou latin, je ne sais plus !) _requiescat in pace_ signifie _repose en paix_.

Alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi pour un cross-over assez inattendue ?

Je n'ai pas voulu le mettre dans le fandom à cross-over puisque je ne vais pas utiliser Altaïr, Ezio, Connor ou Edward. Oui, ce sera plus une apparition de personnage inventé. Je vais surtout me baser sur l'histoire du Hobbit, et pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu Assassin's Creed, il n'y aura aucune mention des artefacts, ni mêmes des templiers !

Uniquement d'une partie du crédo !

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important !

Merci de votre lecture, de votre visite et de votre future review !

**À bientôt !**

PS ; ma prochaine apparition sera pour un OS sur Legend of Zelda !


	2. Il suffit d'un voile

Je vous gatte !

Bon, ce n'est pas comme-ci ce n'était pas Noël. Et que je dois rattraper mon retard !

Je remercie les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser leur trace avec un petit commentaire bien gentille, celles qui ont préféré suivre et placer dans leur favoris, et je remercie celles qui ont lue, tout simplement !

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Il est court, avec beaucoup de blabla assez important. Uniquement à la fin. (Faut porter un toast ! C'est mon premier chapitre de remplissage !) Mais aussi l'apparition d'un O.C. féminin je vous pris. Yep, encore ! Cette fois-ci, plus gentille que Geunoa. Mille fois plus gentille. Si ce n'est encore plus. Personnage important pour la suite.

Et il doit y avoir des fautes. Comme d'habitudes. Elles me suivent vous savez ? C'est un cauchemar qui ne veut pas s'en aller !

**Allez mes petit chéris, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rien n'est Vrai tout est Permis**

_Il suffit d'un voile_

La personne lâcha son arme sur le sol. Le bruit du métal fracassant la pierre résonna dans la nuit noire durant de longues minutes, si ce ne fut des heures.

Ses bottes noires cirées, au rythme de ses pas, ne firent aucun bruit, pas même un couinement. Sa cape normalement blanche, finit par apparaître bleuté, dès qu'elle se montra au clair de Lune. S'il y avait eut âme qui vive dans les parages, alors cette âme se serait alerté de voir sur les habits de soie et de cuir, des souillures de sang fraiches.

Sans un regard, cette personne ne laissa qu'un cadavre au fond d'une ruelle, là où toute ordure de la pire espèce finissait. Ô que oui, ce serait le premier déchet humain, de sa longue liste de victime, qui s'y retrouverait mais lui, n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait. Comme tant d'autre avant lui, au cours des nuits précédents, tout au fil des années écoulées.

Cette personne encapée, cet homme ou cette femme, avançait dans la grande rue, sous les dernières lueurs des bougies de nuit des habitations. Mais la noirceur n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Il ou elle se mouvait dans l'ombre, s'enivrant du calme et de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Une partie de son visage se dévoilée sous les frémissements des flammes mais si l'une d'elle osait l'observait de trop, elle finissait mouchée par des doigts invisibles, ne retenant dans leur cire, que terreur et souffrance.

L'être avancé droit devant lui, avec un rythme de pas soutenue, sans pour autant courir. À croire même qu'il ou elle flottait, tel une âme errante. Sauf que cette âme là, ne cherchait ni reconnaissance, ni malheur des autres. Elle cherchait un trésor bien plus rare. Une récompense sans réelle acquisition outre une mort certaine pour son prochain.

Demain, sa victime serrait retrouvée et elle (ou lui !) s'en rirait bien, dans la foule des secteurs, feignant la surprise et la terreur. Tout au fond de son être souillé, ce sera un symbole de victoire et de répit. Bien maigre compensation, alors que son bonheur ne demandait qu'à être hurler au nez et à la barbe des autres…

L'humain se stoppa alors, main contre un mur.

Il ne fallut qu'un sourd silence, pour qu'il disparaisse, un avis de recherche se ballotant sur son passage, couvert de sang, une plume d'aigle faisant office de message.

Les autres la recherchaient ? Qu'il la trouve !

...

La jeune humaine sourit tendrement à la tablée une fois qu'elle déposa les derniers plats du petit déjeuné sur le bois. Même le fier Thorïn lui rendit sa mine joyeuse, tant bien même l'atmosphère se retrouvé être forte pesante dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Bon appétit messieurs ! dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir chercher ses autres commandes pour les autres clients

Bofur la tient à l'œil un instant. Il tira sur sa pipi lorsqu'elle disparue dans l'arrière salle. C'est avec un soupir, qu'il offrit un signe positif au chef de la troupe.

- La gamine ne nous entendra pas.

- Parfait … grogna Dwalïn, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine

La mine du nain chauve semblait être la plus tendue de l'assemblée. Bilbo s'assurait même que ses sourcils resteraient à jamais froncés depuis la veille au soir qu'il n'avait pas quitté son expression faciale de pure contrariété. Déjà que le grand guerrier n'était pas du genre à montrer une part de gaité à qui que ce soit, le hobbit ne pouvait être sûr qu'à cette heure-ci, Dwalïn puisse retrouver un visage de quiétude.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous attendiez qu'elle ne soit plus là ! Toute cette ville sait ce qu'il y a dans ses quartiers.

- Peut-être bien Balïn. Mais je suis d'avis que lui cacher des détails et des visions sanglantes est la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle a le droite de vivre sans peur cette gamine.

La tablée acquiesça aux mots de Bofur. Il était plus rustre que les autres avec son frère Bomdur et son cousin Bifur. Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute … Aucun de ces trois nains n'avaient eut la chance de vivre dans la grandes bourgeoisie. Autant avant qu'après la chute d'Erebor. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne connaissait rien en la manière de protéger les êtres proches ou innocents.

Il était une fois allé dans les bas quartiers la ville des Montagnes Bleues, pour aller offrir aux enfants démunis, quelques jouets en bois qu'il avait lui-même confectionné. C'est là que le nain y avait vu quelque chose de bien pire que la prise d'Erebor, la tristesse ou même le désespoir. Un enfant est connu pour être l'innocence même, l'âtre à protéger et à couver dans le but de lui donner goût à la vie ainsi que le sourire. Mais cela peut-il être encore possible lorsque les rêves de ses petits bouts de vie ont déjà vu les pires horreurs que le monde offre ?

Cette serveuse pouvait être au courant des massacres qui perpétuaient dans Laketown (qui ne pouvait pas l'être ?). Elle pouvait être rongeait par la peur d'être la prochaine sur la liste. Alors pourquoi agrémenter un peu plus sa frayeur ? S'il se fier à son apparence physique, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, soit même pas l'âge majeur d'un nain ! Elle ne devrait pas connaître l'horreur …

- À quoi bon en discuter Thorïn ? marmonna Nori mordillant le bout de sa pipe

- Car cet homme est un atout.

- Une fois retrouvé, il sera pendu et brûlé.

- Pas si c'est nous qui l'arrêtons ! Je vais récupérer Erebor sous peu grâce à votre aide mes amis ! Je peux demandais à ce qu'il soit jugé par les lois naines, pour prouver une alliance avec la ville des hommes !

- Et nous faire tuer dans notre sommeil lorsqu'il parviendra à s'échapper ! couina Dori

L'entièreté de la tablée ne fit qu'approuver les dires du nain âgé.

Bilbo n'était pas vraiment dupe il avait beau connaître Thorïn depuis peu, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le connaissait moins bien que les autres. Dès qu'il avait une idée à l'esprit, ce n'est pas que le roi en avait décidé ainsi, sur un simple coup de tête ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce roi sans Montagne pouvait être têtue, mais pas lorsqu'il pensait pour la sécurité des siens et retrouver son royaume volé.

-Vous dîtes qu'il est un atout. Mais un atout pour quoi ? questionna-t-il doucement

Thorïn eut un sourire camouflée par sa barbe noire de jais. Au fond, ce cambrioleur à l'apparence d'épicier pouvait avoir bien plus de jugeote qu'il n'y paraîtrait !

- Vous aidez, monsieur Baggins. N'y voyez ici aucune méfiance à votre égard, mais il ne va sans dire qu'il sera parfois pour vous venir en aide. Si votre anneaux est invisible, lui est un _fantôme_. Je me doute que Smaug a une vue perçante, sans pareil ! Si cette limace est toujours en vie.

Le cambrioleur blanchit à vue d'œil. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme-ci, depuis le début de la quête, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi la Compagnie avait eut besoin d'un cambrioleur. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je pourrais l'accompagné ! Je vole, mais je ne tue pas !

- Nori ! siffla son frère aîné sous les pouffements discrets des autres membres de la Compagnie

- Mais Smaug connait l'odeur d'un nain. grogna Thorïn, Il te repérera immédiatement.

Un nouveau silence ce fit. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et se dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ! Le hobbit retournera dans sa tendre Compté, avec ses livres, son petit feu de cheminée qui croît dans l'âtre. Il reprendra sa vie normale, et agirait tel un hobbit honorable et respectable qui n'en a que faire de ce stupide mot qu'est _aventure_ !

Sauf s'il se fait croquer !

À cette malheureuse pensée, tout élan de courage s'envola et sa tête alla se frapper contre la table. En plus de son rhume, un petit bleu au front ! Belle image pour un cambrioleur !

- Si votre rhume ne va pas mieux, je peux vous faire cadeau d'une tisane à la camomille ! Notre cuisinier sait en faire des merveilleuses !

Les treize nains suivit du hobbit sursautèrent en apercevant leur jeune serveuse reprendre les plats de la table d'à côté, vides. Elle se retourna vers eux, tout sourire.

- Depuis quand vous êtes-là ? marmonna Dwalïn

- Assez pour savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes proposé pour attraper ce hors la loi. Et pour tout dire, je ne vais pas le répéter à tout le monde. Je suis sûre qu'il serait trop malin pour s'enfuir s'il se fait exécuter selon nos lois. Même les gardes ont peur de lui, en particulier, dans les patrouilles de nuit. Du coup, il se réfugie dans plusieurs auberges jusqu'au petit matin. Depuis leurs petits rituels, les morts n'ont fait que s'empiler dans la fausse commune.

- Vous en savez beaucoup … intervient le leader de la Compagnie enchaînant questions sur questions

- Travailler comme serveuse peu avoir du bon. Je connais tous les potins du coin. En particulier sur ce fantôme sans visage qui tue aussi bien la nuit que le jour.

- Les avez-vous partagés aux chasseurs de tête ?

- Non ! Tous inutiles, et sans aucune envergure.

- Que voulez-vus en échange contre de ces informations ?

- La promesse que vous tuerez la salamandre qui loge chez vous.

Elle planta son regard brun dans celui de Thorïn. Aucune trace de mensonge, aucune trace d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle ne disait que vérité.

- Nous vous le promettons.

La demoiselle regarda à droite et à gauche. Assurée que personne ne les écouter, elle posa son plateau sur la table d'à côté, et tira une chaise pour s'attabler avec la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield.

- Je n'étais pas née il y a quarante ans, mais, à la création de Laketown, après la venue du dragon, les familles bourgeoises aux esprits mal tournés ont vu cette arrivée noire comme un pressage divin. Smaug était le Dieu qu'il fallait vénérer et lui délivrer des jeunes filles et le reste des richesses. Des enfants ont disparus et jamais retrouvé.

- Quel rapport avec notre assassin ?

- Il tue toutes les personnes qui ont été mêlées à cette organisation qui régnait sur Laketown. Et le cadavre des enfants mutilés sont retrouvés. Si vous voulez l'attraper, je vous conseillerai de garder un œil sur le Maître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa famille entière faisait parti de cette organisation. Jusqu'à ce que le peuple se révolte il y a dix ans, le Maître en faisait encore partie et il se taire aujourd'hui comme un rat chez lui. Il ne sort pas plus loin que son pavillon.

- Kinalwë ! Ta pause n'est pas avant une heure ! Remets-toi au travail !

La jeune femme se releva rapidement, s'excusant d'un signe de tête. Elle attrapa avec souplesse son attirail pour repartir dans les cuisines.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Thorïn, ce dernier lui prit le bras, et la força (avec une certaine douceur) à se baisser pour qu'il puisse lui poser une dernière question.

- Quel était le nom de cette organisation répugnante ?

- L'Orbe Rouge, messire.

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

J'ai peut-être déballez trop vite pour l'Orbe Rouge. *claquement de langue insatisfait* Bon, et bien … c'est fait, nous verrons pour approfondir un peu plus le sujet, plus tard !

Si je ne vous croise pas avant ce soir, je vous souhaite un **Joyeux Noël** !


End file.
